What You Don't Know
by kuroneko051
Summary: Valentine is drawing near and Lucy want to confess about everything to Natsu. But why did Lisanna and Natsu suddenly become closer? Rating change because of chapter 5 even though it didn't happen !
1. Natsu

Hello everyone! This is the first time I will make my story without beta, so please bear with me. English is not my first language, but I try my best to write with proper grammar, vocabularies and everything. I appreciate every comment, but please no cursing words!

Originally, I make this for Valentine purpose, but I got so many exams on school (final year shits) so maybe I ended up posting it late!

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Now, let's go to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Natsu<p>

_"I don't really get it, dad." Natsu pressed his crossed fingers to the back of his head "Why should I study this about this mate thingy? I want to be stronger, I want training!"_

_"Trust me when you have grown up, you will understand why. People become strong not only because of training, son. It's also because they have their beloved around them." Igneel patted his son's hair "Promise me one day you will bring this mate of yours to see me one day."_

_"I promise dad!"_

...

After the Grand Magic Battle, Fairy Tail began to get recognition on people's eyes once again. Quest by quest began to come from all cities and island in the kingdom, showering them with big and stable income. With the money prize alone after subtracted with the proper damage caused, they managed to pay their debt and bought the old headquarter they left seven years ago, not to mention fixing all furniture and the building.

As usual battle cry, chatter, and shouts echoed in the headquarters. Some male members were brawling against each other without any care for tables, chairs, or people that stood around them. Cana and Macao together with some other people were drinking from their tankard talking about the quests they had just finished. Nab as usual stood in front of the quest board while Reedus was painting everyone in delight.

Yeah, everything was normal in common. Except for some people.

One of them was Mirajane Strauss, the white-haired ex-S class mage. She was having quite a free time now so she could rest her elbow on the bar table, her hand supporting her chin. The bright blue eyes observed a direction where a pink-haired boy and another white-haired girl were sitting, talking and laughing together

She rolled her eyes at the scene. It made her pissed just by looking at it.

It's not like she didn't like them to be close, but her patience had ran out for the fire dragon slayer. Seriously how come he didn't notice that his nakama didn't show up in the guild even once in three days? Imagine, three days!

How come in Earthland that Natsu Dragneel didn't realize Lucy Heartfilia wasn't here?

"If only you and Erza had let me, I might have punched that dense fire brain." Gray muttered with anger in his tone. He was as fed up as the white-haired mage "Lucy is battling with her life out there yet he doesn't even notice her absence now!"

"I will be very happy to land a kick in the groin." Levy hissed, making Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira and Gajeel taken back in shock. "Even it's because he wants to catch up with Lisanna, that doesn't mean he can forget Lu-chan! And why didn't he do it since she came back from Edolas?"

"Well in fact, this has been going on since last month. They become closer each day," Erza crossed her hands in front of her chest "Lately he didn't go quest with us anymore, saying he had an appointment to do."

"Come to think of it, since last month my sister frequently went out." Mira's eyes widened upon realization "Could it be.."

"Maybe, bunny girl scent has almost disappeared from Salamander and replaced with other girls' smell." Just with that small confirmation, Gray instantly had a killing aura. Fortunately, the Titania and the water mage held him in right time before he lunged forward.

"Calm down, Gray. We're all mad just like you." the Titania looked at the pair "It's what Lucy wanted, remember? She doesn't want him to know!"

"Juvia understands why Gray-sama is angry." the water mage raised her voice "Juvia ever saw Natsu and Lisanna went on quest together, just two of them."

"WHAT?"

"Juvia just happened to pass there but didn't dare to say anything."

"I wonder what cooks his eyes." Gray snarled to their direction "Can't he see how much Lucy try to hide her sadness?"

"But we can't do anything about it. It's his right to decide with who he wants to talk to." Erza sighed "It's not like we can decide it for him."

The conversation might have gone for very long if it's not for Gajeel's eyes widened in amusement at something he saw. Curious, the others looked at the same direction before their face turned into horror.

A certain blue-haired mage had made her way to the tables, almost reaching the fire dragonslayer. It looks like she walked away silently from them when they were caught in the talk. Gajeel could see her fist clenched in anger and her face emitted a very dark and murderous aura. Hell, she could do some damage when she was mad.

Without any warning, the script mage dealt a rather hard blow on Natsu upon her arrival, causing Natsu to fall from his seat. Everyone gasped in shock and their eyes now gave their full attention to Levy. The pink-haired mage put his hand on his reddening cheek and his eyes were bulged out in disbelief. Lisanna crouched beside the fire dragon slayer, her hands reached out to him in concern.

"Natsu I know I owe you a lot, but this time you are such a jerk!" she took a deep breath, trying to hold herself from sending another punch "Lucy for goodness sake hasn't come to the guild for three days and you don't care at all about it? Don't you care if she feels upset because of you?"

"Lucy.. Is upset? " his face turned into disbelief and confusion. "She hasn't come for three days?

Pissed, Levy yanked his vest and slapped his cheek. Lisanna now stood protectively in front of her childhood friend while he groaned behind the white-haired mage.

"Stop that Levy, what's wrong with you?" Lisanna extended both of her hands in front of the dragon slayer "You never act like this before."

"Move away, Lisanna! I won't hesitate to hurt you if you don't!" Levy yelled back, her tone was definitely threatening and implying she was serious. Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mira and Gajeel rushed there to stop the blue-haired mage but she just snarled at them to back away. Her right hand pointed outwards "I will count until three and if you don't step aside, your fault. Three!"

"Lisanna, step away from this." the girl didn't move at her sister's word. The white-haired mage and the blue-haired mage just exchanged glare, tension was heating between them.

"Two!"

Mira raised an octave "Move it!"

"One!"

Mira pulled her sister's hand and dragged her aside forcefully, leaving nothing to shield Natsu from the script mage's wrath. Natsu shrank in fear, shock and disbelief. Shock with the truth he learned and fear because she never see Levy that enraged. The blue-haired girl was always a sweet and cheerful girl, rarely joined in the guild routine brawl. But now she snapped out, she was as scary as Erza, Mira or Lucy when they were mad.

"I don't care with who you want to hang out or date with, but you can at least stop ignoring Lucy!" Levy glared at the boy in front of her "She has always been by your side and supports you in your fights. Now because Lisanna is back you dump her away?"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me what you did this few weeks! You both haven't even done a single quest together! Not even with Gray and Erza."

He stiffened in his place, speechless upon the blue-haired mage words.

Now he thought of it, he didn't spend that much time for Lucy. Most of his time was used for talking with his childhood friend, doing various activities with her. He didn't even go on quest with Erza and Gray anymore. In this time, how many times did he.. Wait, when did he last talk to Lucy?

Fuck, he was so screwed.

"Now that you understand my point, you will apologize to her in instant when you meet her!" Levy pointed at him, her gaze was even more threatening and enough to make him yelped back "Understand?"

"Y-Yes!" he stuttered while Levy smirked in satisfaction and took her leave, leaving everyone stood motionless. The group immediately followed her and went outside the guild

Now all members of the guild swore that no one will NEVER EVER dare to mess with Erza, Mira, Lucy, and now Levy. Never.

Reasons? Every of them was just damn scary when they were mad!

,,,,,,

"Are you okay Natsu? Levy was quite unexpected back there."

Natsu sat on a chair at the corner of the guild, pressing a bag of ice to his swollen cheeks. Lisanna watched his expression as he just answered with a slight nod. His eyes looked at the floor emptily and his mind was wandering somewhere else. The script mage words surely brought him some realization of what he had done.

"I'm such a jerk! What have I done?" he crossed his hands on each other "I should have told her everything from the beginning! Now I-!"

"You're not, Natsu. You are not." the white-haired mage placed a finger on his lips, preventing him from finishing his words "She will understand you once you show her why you are doing this with me."

"Lisanna.."

"Now you mustn't back away. We're almost done!" Her eyes gazed pleadingly at him "Please?"

He only nodded meekly at her, but it's more than enough. She smiled.

"I never thought they will catch us like that. Maybe we should keep distance for a while so they won't suspect a thing." she patted his pink locks as he frowned "Well just in guild, okay? In home we don't need to do that."

"All right!" Natsu let out his toothy grin. "Let's go to your house, shall we?"

,,,,,,,

"Levy.." Erza glared at the blue-haired mage who now shrank in fear "What's that for just now?"

After the confrontation, Levy together with the others went to a cafe nearby Caldia Cathedral. People mostly were sitting in the patio, drinking hot chocolate or coffee in their wool coats and gloves together with a knitted beanie on their head. Even their goal to come here was to avoid people's attention when they talked. In fact, going here didn't change the situation at all.

Who won't pay attention if there was a guy who was half-naked in the middle of winter and someone who just nonchalantly threw nails in his mouth? That sure was an interesting bunch for normal people to look at.

"Gray-sama.." Juvia was blushing hard like a cooked crab "Your clothes.."

"Damn!" he cursed upon realizing he only wore his boxers. The ice mage sprinted back to the guild with the water mage following her love "Be right back!"

Everyone gave a sigh, before turning back to the Titania who had a killing look and almost spilled her wrath at Gray if not for him directly running to find his clothes. The scarlet-haired knight leaned her face closer to the script mage, nearly making her yelped in fear.

"Okay, let's continue. Levy? "

"I just can't stand it, Erza. Every time I go to Lucy, she is always sad. She didn't tell her reasons, but I know it's Natsu since whenever she caught a glance of him with Lisanna her expression will changed. Besides, I don't tell anything about where Lucy might have gone to!"

"But I'm glad shrimp breaks the truth to him. I wonder all these time about that flame head and the bunny girl." Gajeel commented dryly "That animal maniac really made me surprised and began to doubt myself."

"Don't call my sister animal maniac because she use Take Over magic!"

"Whatever." Gajeel rolled his eyes. He stared to the horizon, ignoring the Transformation mage and the rest of them. Levy just shook her head. The iron dragon slayer was actually interested in this.

Erza drank her hot chocolate "So when exactly will Lucy be home?"

Levy went in thoughts for a while. "Like.. Two days before the festival? Lu-chan told me she wanted a good rest."

"I hope she is safe, I'm a bit worried." Mira pressed her palm to her cheek "Will she be fine alone?"

"Nothing will happen to her." Gray walked inside the cafe, his words made everyone turned their head to him "Lucy is strong. We must trust her.."

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter xD Anyone have the idea what Lisanna and Natsu talk about?<p>

Rate and review please!


	2. Suspicion and The Stellar Spirit Mage

Hi Everyone! It's me again!

Thanks for Chibi Waru-Chan, nya, Princess Happy, FRefugee and LizzyWasHere! I'm so glad for the reviews!

So far, I'm only relying myself on Word spellcheck and my own grammar but anyone have a recommended program for spell checking?

AGAIN, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Suspicion and The Stellar Spirit Mage<p>

A smile of satisfaction was formed on the blonde girl's face as she finished counting the amount of money she had. With this, she wasn't only able to pay her monthly rent but also to buy something she really wanted. Lucy put her money reward back to her wallet and hid it in safe place, hoping no one would know and rob it.

She laid her back on the bed. The place the client provided for her wasn't as big as her bedroom but it's clean and comfortable. The wall and furniture were mostly made from bamboo plait and ornamented with colorful tribal painting and beads. From faraway she could hear nothing but the wave gloriously washed the shore and the wind caressing the houses and tress as it passed by.

They brought peace to her troubled mind.

In fact she was proud with herself. Since she went on the solo quest, she rarely cried at nights. The girl was glad she made a right decision considering how her friends objected her wish at first.

_"Lucy. Are. You. Serious?" Erza pronounced every word slowly with her eyes locked on the brown eyes "I afraid you must take Gray and I with you."_

_The blonde mage jerked backwards and her hand directly rose in front of her face. To have the Titania glared at her with their face inches away sent chill down to Lucy's spine_

_"But Erza, I have signed my own name for the quest."_

_"But this will be first time you do a hard job alone." Juvia asked with her brows furrowed, something everyone rarely saw when the water mage talked with the stellar spirit mage "Juvia is worried something will happen."_

_Lucy raised a brow in amusement "I thought you are happy if I'm suddenly gone, Juvia?"_

_"Even Lucy is Juvia's rival Juvia doesn't want anything happen to Juvia's nakama."_

_"Lu-chan, did you do this because of Natsu?" the blonde mage stoned on her place, unable to react. Her brown eyes were locked at the floor with a sorrowful look while her lips were sealed shut. The script mage sighed, she knew it already._

_"That fire head?" the ice mage cracked his knuckles, veins popped on his head "I gonna beat the shit out of him!"_

_"Let me help too." Erza unsheathed two swords. Her body was engulfed in bright light before she changed to her Heaven's Wheel armor "No one should ever hurt your feelings, Lucy."_

_"Gray! Erza! NO!" she immediately lunged and grabbed their wrist "I want to buy a surprise Valentine gift for him, that's why I'm doing this.."_

_The duo turned at her and shouted in unison "Then take both of us with you!"_

_"I need time to be alone guys. And this may improve my power as well.." Her fringe covered her eyes by now and her hands slightly shook "Please.."_

_Levy's hand reached out for the blonde mage, "But Lu-chan.."_

_"Please!" Lucy bowed her head deeply, "I beg you guys!"_

_"Then promise us you will be home safe and sound before the festival." Erza sighed in defeat to the blonde mage and shrugged. Everyone wanted to object as well, but they realized Lucy's decision was final when they saw her face. Only the ice mage was still stubborn with his opinion._

_"Erza!"_

_"I promise." Lucy put a hand on Gray's shoulder "I will be fine Gray, don't worry."_

_"What about Natsu? He definitely will notice if Gray and Erza are here but you are not." Mira asked with a concerned look, her eyes stole a glimpse of the fire dragonslayer "Not to mention how often he breaks into your house."_

_"Lately he doesn't do it anymore and.." she glanced at the pair before turning back to them "With his state now, I bet he won't even realize. Just don't tell him anything if he asks."_

She in fact never knew what crossed the pink-haired boy's mind. He was proved to be quite a perceiving one when it was about his nakama feeling. But why didn't he realize what he had done?

He was lifting her hope up to the sky only to slam it back to the ground.

No one could explain how happy she was when Natsu remembered her 'birthday' or uprooted a sakura tree for her sake. In times she needed him the most either as a knight in shining armour, a shoulder to cry on or someone to make her laughed, he was always ready beside her. They shared a lot of moments that brought them closer, some made her wanted to punch him directly and other made her either smiled in happiness or crying in pain and fear.

From their first meeting, in Earthland it had been nine years including Tenrou Island Time Spell. Lucy never knew from when exactly she had crossed the line of friendship and seen him in a new light. Now when she had no choice for turning back, he and Lisanna began to get closer again.

Her heart felt like it was stabbed with thousands of blades whenever she saw both of them together. In many occasion, she had to turn her face away and gathered all her will just to hold herself from crying. The fact Natsu began to stop doing quest with them made everything even worse. At first she was consoling herself with the thought that she would earn more pay since less damage would be done without the pink-haired boy. Without the dragon slayer, the chance of destroying things was low especially with the Titania around.

However, the thought was soon proved to be useless. Every time he's not around, her mind couldn't help but wishing he was there with her. Her eyes would always search for his figure even though she knew he wasn't there. Sometimes, the blonde mage would dart to her bedroom upon hearing his voice which too bad was only an illusion.

With each days passing, the view of both of them just disturbed and hurted more and more. If only she were egoist, she would beg to him to do quest with them again and stop talking with Lisanna. A lot of times in this month she ran to the bathroom or her house to hide her teary brown eyes, her heart was torn between her jealousy and her mind that telling her she shouldn't hate the white-haired mage.

That's why she had decided. A confession had to be done soon before everyone got hurt.

In order to do that, she wanted to buy him something he could keep. Something that would left a deep meaning.

Her choice fell on a necklace with protective charm. Its pendant was made from a rare red magic stone that shines in crimson color. From that, a wizard carved a dragon that curled its body together with every detail from a big one to the smallest. From it, Lucy could sense a strong magical power so she didn't mind to spend jewels to buy it. Natsu despite how strong he was one day would need a protective spell for himself with his careless attitude.

"I hope he will like it.." she muttered under her breath as she imagined how he would look with her gift "But how if he reject it? Or Lisanna has confessed to him first?"

Immediately she shook her head. It's not the time to think about that,

She shifted her body, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. Shoving as many negative thoughts as possible, her eyelids slowly closed. When the blonde mage finally drifted to sleep, a name escaped her lips as she dreamt.

"Natsu.."

,,,,,,

Now with Valentine celebration coming in two days, Magnolia was preparing for Louvelle festival. It is basically celebration of love and mostly couples will attend this every year. Like every festival, there will be booths offering snacks, games, fortune tellings and souvenirs. And of course, everyone is waiting for certain events in this festival.

Love Serenade and Valentine's Ball.

In Love Serenade, people would go to the stage then giving a short details to who they will sing the song for, but without revealing his/her identity. After they finished, the singers have to say 'I love you' with the name of the person they dedicate the song to. This event is of course is always the main attraction every year and invited most of the crowds.

After that, there is the ball where you will dance with your couple until you drop. Everyone will be dressed in formal attire and the song varied from music for slow dance until a very fast one. For them who have lovers to dance with, they will never miss this one. As the night getting late, the light of the place will slowly but sure dim until it gets really dark, letting the couples do passionate things they won't let other see.

In town, most women were busy walking from store to store looking for dresses, shoes and accessories. People from other city had begun to come and now they're under checking from local authorities to make sure they carried nothing that might harm people. Most men had been busy to build and paint the decoration and stages while some others check the rope and tools needed for tomorrow.

The guild remained unchanged with the upcoming festival, of course.

Most people didn't even show that they were interested. So far, the couples confirmed to join the ball were only Bisca and Alzack together while Mirajane would sing in Love Serenade. However, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray were rumored to participate in the singing competition and after that would take their partner to the ball. The people mentioned of course were oblivious to the spreading news.

While everyone was busy with themselves, two S-class female mages were having talk among themselves. With their reputation as the scariest in the guild, no one dared to get close moreover eavesdropping on their conversation. Gray and Natsu of course took this chance to land fist on each other guts, feeling great that no one would beat the shit out of them.

"Lucy hasn't come back.." Erza slammed her fist at the bar table, sending chills that was more than enough to make people who still stood nearby walked away "I should have gone with her!"

"Maybe something happened with her transport, the sea is rather unfriendly these few days." Mira tried to calm her ex-rival "She will do anything to come back here. We must not get panic."

"Yeah. I know." the Titania sighed, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, how's Natsu?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forget!" Mira exclaimed, almost causing Erza to jump from her seat "Speaking about Natsu, I want to comfirm something"

Erza raised a brow in question. "What is it?"

Mira lowered her voice "Are you sure it has been only one month since Natsu began to keep his distance with all of you?"

"Well one month is actually the time when he stopped doing quests and talked with Lucy. It's also the start when he and Lisanna seemed so close. If they ever contacted before that, I don't know then." Mira's expression instantly changed "What's wrong?"

"Natsu, well with his character, it's normal to see he's freaked out to find Lucy's house is empty and since that he constantly asks me if I have seen her. But I just notice his fingers today.."

Erza blinked in confusion, clueless about where this conversation would lead.

"Fingers?"

"You know if people play guitar, the tip of the fingers will get calloused then the skin will hardened?" the Titania nodded "Natsu's fingers are like that."

Erza had her eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped. Were her ears deceiving her?

"Y-You are kidding right?"

"There is more." Mira took two glasses and poured water for both of them "Lisanna stopped clinging to Natsu after Levy slapped him. But they still keep contacts outside the guild"

"Sudden closeness, calloused fingers and now ceased contact?" Erza took the glass and let the water slid down her throat in one gulp "Something is going on here."

"I know right! And I bet my sister has her share in this."

Both of them just exchanged gaze before in a lot of way they knew what's contained in each other mind.

"Then should we check this matter?" the Titania offered with a smirk on her face "You go interrogate Lisanna while I'll try to make everything look normal."

"All right, but how will you do it?" the white-haired mage raised her brow before she realized what her ex-rival would do when she turned her head to the fighting boys. If not for her important conversation with the scarlet-haired mage, they might have been dead on floor since second ago.

"Gray, Natsu, stop this in instant!" she ordered sternly while her eyes emitted her deadly glare. Her aura was so murderous that both of the boys directly shuddered and out an arm around each other, assuring the S-class knight how they're on good terms. Mira smiled from her place, shaking her head at the scene.

"Well that is good. Now, where is my sister?"

,,,,,,

Lucy walked with her hands wrapped around her cold body. Thanks to her dream about a certain guy, she missed the only ship that sailed to Magnolia that day and had to wait until the day before the festival. When she finally arrived at the port, two drunken man accidentally drenched her and her bag with beer as they carried it in a big wooden barrel on their shoulder clumsily.

The only thing that made her happy maybe was the necklace which hidden beneath her pocket. Tomorrow for sure, she would give it to him.

"Open a gate to the clock. Horologium!" she summoned and directly went inside the clock. The snow began to rain heavily and she knew she needed to change her wet clothing soon. It's not like the snow would show any mercy at her if she walked without the spirit.

Suddenly an idea popped in her mind.

"Maybe I can drop by on Mira-san house, it's nearby if I'm not mistaken." she thought while her spirit walked to the direction his master wanted. Inside the spirit, Lucy wrapped her arms around her knees, shielding herself from the biting cold.

As she approached the right place, she was about to knock until she heard a familiar laughter coming from inside of the house. The girl thought to herself.

"Of course, Lisanna's here, she's Mira-san's sister. Lucy just bell the door, come on!"

She was repeating those words in her head until she heard a voice she missed so much. In instant, she dismissed her spirit and tiptoed to the window. Her feet was cold against the snow, but Horologium would make her too easy to be noticed,

And there she saw him.

His eyes never ran from her during their movement and their moves were perfectly synchronized to each other. One of their hands were locked in each other while others were placed in their respectful position. As he raised his hand, she twirled gracefully before she put her hand on his shoulder once again. There were times when Lisanna protested to him for unknow reasons, but they just laughed then continue again with smile on their lips.

Then suddenly she kissed his cheek.

Lucy quickly turned her back to the window. The brown eyes were widened in shock while she covered her mouth. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as her back slid down against the wall. Her knees slowly gave in to the cold snow.

It's over for her.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face there and letting her emotion out in her tears. Her lips gave up after they tried to seal themselves shut, letting a broken and desperate cry came out from them with short pant.

"Lucy, calm down, calm down. Natsu is your nakama, you must be happy for him!" She wiped her face roughly "Damn it, why hasn't it stopped already!"

She knew her words were a fail in consoling herself. The blonde mage of course knew exactly why her eyes didn't stop shedding tears.

The tight and painful feeling in her heart.

Even it only throbbed in her chest, it was excruciating. The feeling made her body and mind went numb and helpless. She couldn't think about anything else and didn't feel the cold around her anymore. It's like she suddenly forgot the world is still revolving around her while she just sat there with the snow freezing her like a meat in the fridge.

She kept trying to comfort herself, but it had no use. Waves of memories kept rushing to her mind and forced the tears out of her eyes. It just torn her heart so much after every hope he gave to her now he..

"Please, just forget what happened tonight, Lucy. Just forget it.."

How much time has passed? Minutes, hours?

Like the hell she could even think about it.

Her sight began to blur when she lifted her face upon hearing a voice.

"Who is that?" a voice asked from afar. Her eyes bulged out for a while before she smiled weakly, recognizing whose voice it was.

"No way it's him.." she thought to herself "It must be a dream. Or maybe I have died."

The only thing she remembered before anything went dark was two figures running to her, shouting her name together. They shook her body in panic before a taller figure carried her in his strong arms, running to a certain direction with her name kept escaping from his lips.

_Except he mentioned her name, please don't let me remember about anything from tonight.. Please.._

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 2.. Now everything get suspicious eh?<p>

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if the pace is going too fast!


	3. Two Broken Hearts

WOOT I'm happened to be on fire for writing yesterday, so here is chapter 3 for ya!

Now that I've published this, I think I'll get a bulletproof glass and some spells to guard my house. I'm afraid someone will shoot me after I post this.

Originally, the title is 'A Very Short Amnesia and Two Broken Hearts', since the web didn't allow that long, I have no choice but shortened it.

**Now to answer some things:**

**Lolita-chi: I will make everything obvious but NOT now :)**

**nkauj ntxoo xyooj: she forget only the night, but she remember quite SOON! You will find a surprise from Natsu in this chap because she remember everything ehehehe.**

Thanks to Princess Happy, blackwolfs900, nkauj ntxoo xyooj, Lolita-chi, Badger face and someone with no name for the review! You guys keep making me on fire for the writing.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL GUYS! I'm not a man named Mashima Hiro and DEFINITELY not a JAPANESE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Two Broken Hearts<p>

After the incident last night, Natsu brought Lucy to Fairy Tail only to make everyone almost had a heart attack. Thankfully, the fire dragon slayer wasn't too late when he found the stellar spirit mage. He channeled all the heat to her frozen body and after a long wait her body finally showed a movement. The only thing that made everyone anxious was the fact that she hadn't wake up.

The next morning, Lucy woke up on her house only to find Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray bursted in tears while hugging her. The Titania solemnly promised to never ever let Lucy went on solo quest again. Natsu tried his best to hide his blushing face when Happy teased him about how worried he was with the blonde mage since he always stayed beside her for the night, waiting for her to wake up until he fell asleep. Mira made Lucy a warm meal and of course secretly smiled at the stellar spirit mage and the fire dragon slayer embarassment.

With such nakama Lucy should be grateful right?

But why now her pink-haired nakama sat on the floor, rubbing his back while everyone were nowhere to be seen?

"Ouch, that's hurts Lucy." Natsu groaned in pain. He stood up and sat on the edge of the stellar spirit mage's bed, keeping a safe distance between them "What's that for?"

"Ask yourself you idiot!" Lucy yelled, her fist was ready to send anyone who pissed her flying outside the window of her house "What are you doing with your face so close to me just now?"

He pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm checking your body temperature like what Mira asked me to do."

"Forget it." Lucy sighed, trying to calm herself and shoving all wild imagination running in her mind. Looks like he wasn't aware with what happened just now.

Apparently, Lucy didn't have any memory of what happened last night. When she tried to recall her memory, the only thing she could grasp from her mind was snowy night before her sight turned dark. Of course, everyone was panic before Mira told them all it's just how her body tried to remember. The white-haired mage assured she would remember everything soon because Porlyusica didn't find any injuries, sickness or spell usage on the girl. The only thing they needed to worry now was her fever.

While she lost her consciousness, Erza 'asked' Natsu and Happy to take care of Lucy. Since it was the scarlet-haired knight, there was no way the duo could object it even in a thousand years. Mira left him some task to do; check her temperature regularly, make sure she felt warm, and let her rest well. In the end, the boy had to do this task alone due to the blue Exceed who had the schedule of fishing to find a gift for Charle. He wanted to finf a present to ask the female Exceed to go on festival with him today.

And so everyone left both of them alone.

Natsu just happened to be unlucky when he wanted to check her temperature. When the fire dragon slayer was about to press his forehead to hers, Lucy regained her consciousness. What kind of girl wouldn't be shocked to find the first thing she saw when her eyes opened was a guy's face which was just inches away from her face?

And what's typical from Lucy's reaction in that condition? Of course she would punch that boy as far as possible from her.

"Lucy, why is your face red?" the boy asked curiously as he noticed the bright color dusting her cheek. He shifted closer and put a hand on her cheek "Because of the fever?"

Geez, why did he have to ask such matter?

She just ignored his question and let her back faced him. Her arms wrapped tightly around her feet and her chin rested against her knee. Even with a blanket covering her body, it didn't help her much to stay warm. It surprised the boy how she shivered while her body was burning from the inside. They even closed the window to prevent the breeze from going in but it didn't help at all.

Slowly, he slid his arms around her waist before she could even react. His hands effectively locked her from moving or dealing another blow to the fire dragon slayer. The girl struggled in his lap as red color crawled furiously to her cheeks and neck while her heart was thumping loud.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?"

She shook his embrace but he didn't let go. He just hugged her tighter as if he didn't want her to go to a place he couldn't reach.

"Warm you up. It's another task from Mira."

"She told you to do it with a hug?"

"No. It's my own idea. Igneel told me once if two people hug each other, their body heat will be combined so both of them will feel warm." his warm breath tickled her hair. Lucy sighed; he really loved to torture her, wasn't he?

Fortunately they couldn't see each other face now.

Both of them just sat in silence enjoying each other presence. All the cold had gone from her as soon as his skin brushed with hers, leaving her with a feeling of complete bliss. He loosened when he felt her muscles relaxed.

"Lucy."

She looked upwards "Hmm?"

His lips formed a frown, "Levy told me everything. I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore you this whole month."

Crap. Levy told him?

"It's okay." Her palm reached for his cheek "I know you're catching up with her. I understand."

"But, you're sad because of me. I-", his words was immediately cut. Lucy immediately made a mental note to thank the script mage once she met her.

"Shh, it's fine. I'm happy now you're here."

Lucy closed her eyes, putting her palm on his hand. He stiffened for a moment as the girl rested her head on his chest with a peaceful look. The boy took this chance to place his chin on the top of her head. Both of them had the exactly same thought in their mind – they didn't want to wake up if this was a dream.

"Now Natsu." she whispered slowly "Tell me how you found me last night."

,,,,,,

"That's so cool Levy-san, you are so brave!"

The sky dragon slayer had her eyes sparkling in admiration at the script mage. Since she went on mission with Romeo at the day Levy confronted Natsu, she missed all the moments and thrills. Now everyone was helping her to catch up with everything she wanted to know. Inside Fairy Tail, only Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Erza and Wendy were left from all members. Everyone suddenly had taken their interest in the festival tonight and went home to prepare themselves. All the girls drank tea and ate cakes while Gray ate a snow cone and Gajeel of course, was busying himself with iron pipe and nails.

Levy waved her fist in the air.

"Nah I don't know what possessed my mind at time. If you ask me now, no way I gonna do it again!" she imagined in horror if that time they were in real fight. Natsu might have burned her to charcoal if she was an enemy. "I apologized to Natsu after that."

"So whose idea is it to leave Natsu-san and Lucy-san alone?" Wendy asked, her eyes revealed how enthusiastic and curious she was "I'm sure all of you know Happy will eventually leave them too."

"It's mine and Mira's." Erza began to eat her strawberry cake, taking small piece with her fork each time "But now I'm starting to worry about those two. Will they be fine?"

"They will, don't worry." Gray sipped his drink. Wendy and Levy gave the ice mage a look "Hey, I always fight with torch head but I never doubt that guy. In some cases, he is a reliable guy."

"I agree with that because it's bunny girl we're talking about," sounds of pipe clanking coming from the iron dragon slayer's mouth "Salamander will take care of his mate well, even he's always destructive and overboard with just everything."

The girls pronounced the word in disbelief "Ma-Mate?"

"There are no such thing as husband and wife for dragons, only mate. But it has the same meaning." Gajeel explained as he threw nails nonchalantly inside his mouth "Dragon slayers only fall in love once in their lifetime and only with that person he or she will do _it_."

"D-do _it_ with Gray-sama.." Juvia pressed her palms to her cheeks, her face was beet red "Ju-Juvia will be.."

"_It_?" Wendy asked innocently with rounded eyes. Levy and Erza gulped in their sit while Gray dug in his food again, ignoring the water mage beside him. Mira who stood behind the bar table giggled at her nakama embarrassment.

"It's something adult, Wendy. You're way too young for this." the sky dragon slayer got even more confused at Mira's answer "You will understand them in time."

Erza cleared her throat, "Well, I'm rather interested with what you said about that fall in love once in lifetime. Can you explain further, Gajeel?"

"Well what I know from Metalicana, dragons and dragon slayers don't pay that much of attention to opposite gender until they meet the right one. Once they meet that person, he or she will be pretty much become the dragon slayers world. They will care, love and protect that right one and that feeling won't change for a lifetime even if that person die or doesn't love the dragon slayer back."

"Kind of expected since both of you are like that." Mira muttered under her breath, referring to the male dragon slayers. It sounds like he was sharing his own experience.

"So in other word it's like true love?" Gajeel slightly nodded at the script mage's conclusion. "That's so cute! I know it will happen!"

"But do you think it will happen after Natsu are close with Lisanna now?" Juvia wondered, stirring sugar in her tea. It was rather fast for her to revert to normal. "Juvia pity Lucy now, at least Gray-sama still knows Juvia love him!"

Wendy gave a look at the water mage. Who won't realize that since she ALWAYS tailed the ice mage?

"Well I think it will soon." the sky dragon slayer assured her older friends. "I always believe Natsu-san and Lucy-san have something between them!"

Even Gajeel smiled in agreement to Wendy before they continued their talk. They planned to make small celebration in Lucy's house since she couldn't go to the festival. Mira and the girls would make a Valentine cake while the boys thought a small show that might make her laugh.

Mira suddenly had her face brightened up upon remembering something.

"Oh yeah everyone, regarding Lisanna, I manage to dig a lot of information about Natsu from her." Everyone directly perked up in interest "So apparently.."

Too bad before they learned the truth, the guild door was opened. Their eyes directly caught a man with average height standing there. Luckily no one was in the guild at the time due to festival or they would see the most heartbreaking face they ever saw.

His face was in a depressed state as he trudged inside the guild, making everyone stared in bewilderment. The fire dragon slayer just passed through them without a word, his expression didn't budge even a bit. Gray was the first to grab his vest and glared angrily at the boy.

"Oi, why did you leave Lucy alone? What's wrong with you? ", Natsu gave his rival an empty look "Answer me!"

"Leave me alone, Gray."

The pink-haired boy shoved Gray's hand away. He walked straight to the bar and directly ordered for a fire whiskey. If it's not for Erza, the ice mage might have yanked Natsu, threw him to the floor and froze his butt there until he explained what happened. Natsu is always a happy-go-lucky guy, what could possibly happen to him?

"Natsu.." Mira's eyes shot a concerned look. The fire dragonslayer poured the whiskey into his glass, drinking it in a single gulp "What happened?"

"Mira, someone from all of ya, please go to Lucy's house now.." the pink-haired boy pleaded as he bowed his head deeply. Her blue eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her "I beg you!"

"Natsu, what happened to Lu-chan?" Levy asked while Wendy stood beside the fire dragonslayer. Suddenly he slammed his fist at the bar table, nearly dividing it into two. The girls yelped and jumped back in fear while Erza instinctively drew her sword out, protecting the blue-haired girls behind her.

"What the fuck you're doing bastard?" Gray charged forward, his fist was ready on his palm. No matter what state his rival was in, he mustn't destroy the guild.

In instant the iron dragon slayer stood, running with full speed toward the ice mage. He held Gray's shoulder with both hands, stopping him from moving forward to Natsu. The ice lance which was casted by the black-haired boy just evaporated above the dragon slayer. Everyone gasped.

That kind of heat could turn people to charcoal in one shot.

"Something has certainly troubled him, man." Gajeel warned in a serious tone "In this state he can even kill you if he failed to control himself."

Mira was the bravest one to approach Natsu and put both of her hand on his shaking fist. Slowly the pink-haired boy lifted his face to meet her blue eyes; his black eyes were wet. The transformation mage patted his pink hair, one of her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Lucy, Mira.. Lucy.." Tears streamed down his face now, making everyone's face now creased with lines of worry. His breath was heavy and short as he sobbed and he didn't care at all about how loud his cry was. Wendy stepped forward cautiously, afraid that his temper would lash out again.

"What happened with Lucy-san? Tell us Natsu-san.." the sky dragon slayer got even more worried now "Please?"

His cry stopped for a moment. He took his second shot of fire whiskey, letting it slid down his throat. Everyone was loss at words at the sight of his lifeless, empty and torn expression. What could possibly happen to the blonde mage?

"She doesn't want to see me anymore.."

,,,,,,

In her house, a certain blonde mage was hugging her pillow, crying to it without any end. She was aware that her eyes might have been swollen now, but she didn't care. Just like the pain in her heart, her tears also didn't stop.

What the hell did she just say to him? Why did she say that?

_"Get out from here Natsu!"_

_She pried away from him, refusing to look directly at his face. His hand wanted to reach for her again, but she shoved it away._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Lucy.."_

_"I remember everything now.. You and Lisanna were dancing inside. And she kissed you." Lucy clenched her fist on her sides. "Right?"_

_"But Lucy, she was the one who kissed me! I-"_

_"I don't want to hear more details about it! It's enough how I see you always talk and do quests with her, I know what's going on between both of you. Just get out of my house," Her voice was shaking and tears were dripping from her face "Get out of my life, Natsu, I-I don't want to see you anymore..."_

_"Lucy.. Let me explain."_

_"Don't you hear me? GET OUT! I won't forgive you if you try to come near me again." she yelled loudly, her eyes were covered by her bangs. All the pain jolted to her heart like the night she almost died in the snow. Her thoughts of what he did to her just now were an unbearable pain addition to her heart. How could he do that when he already has a girl he loves?_

_Why did he hug me if he loves her? Why did he give me a false hope?_

_Natsu clenched his fist before he walked to the window. He turned his face to her for the last time._

_"Lucy.."_

_She lifted her face at his call. His lips curved into a sad smile._

_"I'm sorry. I'm gonna get out now, so please stop crying. Lucy should always be someone with a happy smile on her face, not the one with tears."_

_He jumped out of the window and right after that, the girl reached for her pillow, crying in desperation._

_"Natsu.." she whispered between her tears "You idiot. Why the heck are you so dense.."_

_What she didn't know was after Natsu jumped out of the window, he ran as fast as the wind carried him without any care for the direction. What he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare. Just there were no way in real Lucy said that to him, no way..._

_It had to be a dream. No way it's real!_

_Maybe he slept at Lucy's house after a mission again. Her bed was always the most comfortable to him, even better than his own. Same like its owner, the bed always smelled sweet, cheerful, and pleasant like her personality._

_The scent that always mesmerizes him._

_What he needed to do was waiting for the blonde mage to punch him awake for sneaking to her house again. After that he could make silly face at her then they would be good as new._

_Yea, that's must be it, no way.._

_The next thing he knew his face hit a tree inside an empty park. Thanks to his durability, he wasn't hurt physically as his back landed on the snow. However, his inside was now severely hurt upon realizing he was in fact not dreaming._

_His body began to shake in sadness. Tears welled up on the corner of his eyes, ready to fall in any second to the snow beneath his body. He looked at the sky extending in front of him._

_"Lucy, you stupid weirdo. Every single thing I did with Lisanna, it's for you."_

* * *

><p>and WOW, that's chapter 3 for you.<p>

Now I will hide somewhere and find inspiration for chapter 4 and 5. A battle will commence *_*

RATE AND REVIEW GUYS! it's my writing fuel!


	4. Uhoh

I'm back people, I'm BACKK! sorry for the very late update, I was in my final year and my writer block is killing me! Now I'm starting to move forward again. thanks you for all who gave the review Oh my gosh. Never received 22 reviews before in my life :D

I Present two chapter for everyone, enjoy~ !

Sorry for the lack of explanation, damn my brain D:

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Uh-oh<p>

On Strawberry Street, only the moon and street lights witnessed a pink-haired boy walking down the road. He could swear his heart beat grew even louder as time passed and his hands were cold. A lot of possibility, mostly negative clouded his mind and every time he brushed them off, they just came again like flies to dead fish. Now people might wonder; why did Natsu Dragneel got these symptoms?

It's because of his mission: to explain all misunderstanding and confessed his -according to Mira- undying love to Lucy Heartphilia.

But to execute the action was far from easy. The boy sighed; how come Loke and that Pegasus guy -Habiki, Hibiko whoever he was- easily exclaimed their love to a lot of girls while doing some stupid kneeling position? Looks like the next time he met them, the dragon slayer would definitely make a serious interview.

The boy ruffled his hair desperately. He knew what he had to say and had picked the words in mind already. But, what if his mind suddenly went blank in front of her?

This was based from experience.

In fact, after an incident in the tournament, Lisanna Strauss, the dragon slayer's childhood friend attempted to make him realize his own feeling. The girl was rather shocked by the fact that it's not that he didn't know but the dragon slayer was totally clueless of how to say it to his best nakama. Since that the white-haired mage was officially his love mentor and advisor.

Actually his first attempt of confession was quite a long time ago. This was based on Lisanna's advice to rent a movie. At first Lucy eyed him suspiciously since of course from all people, Natsu always preferred action movie to a cheesy romance. Since he insisted, what choice did she have? And in fact the blonde mage enjoyed the movie. She always adored love stories.

And there it went; the main male protagonist finally would tell the girl his feeling. There he was sitting with the girl on the sofa of her house and were watching a movie as well. A funny thing, the girl name was also Lucy. The difference was the one on movie had black hair and the bust size was also reduced greatly.

Natsu directly poked his best friend. It synchronized perfectly with the movie scene.

"Lucy, I-" the blonde faced him. Did he just see blush on her cheeks? "All this time, I.."

And there went the awkward silence between them, both couples in screen and their audience. Like every male who was about to say the L word, they suddenly felt their body stiff. Their tongues were tied and their hearts were beating so loud as if they wanted to get out from the chest that had done such a good job protecting their well-being.

"Love you."

Lucy immediately covered her mouth with sweet blush creeping to her cheeks. Definitely she wasn't expecting this since the guy was her best friend. He was strong, handsome and definitely popular even though sometime he's reckless when it came to his friends and families.

"A-are you kidding with me?" the young man shook his head, "Oh my..."

So here she was, cupping his face with her brown iris beaming with love. Her arms changed their position as Lucy jumped to her new boyfriend's embrace.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

Too bad, that was the movie Lucy.

On the other hand, our Lucy was really angry. Her face was flushed with anger while her fist was balled at her hips. Why? Because instead of the words said bravely by the male in the movie, the dragon slayer said,

"...Love your bed. It's fluffy and somehow I can sleep really well even when I'm sick."

So instead of a sweet smile, he got a punch enough to leave a red mark and possibly a bruise.

"You blockhead, just go marry my bed already!"

The boy and his advisor face palmed at his action after that. Her bed for Mavis' sake, seriously?

That's how his sweetest childhood friend decided it's time for 'ultimate plan B' or so what she claimed. The white-haired mage informed him about Louvelle festival that would come in two months. At first she only suggested the dance but suddenly Natsu insisted he wanted to sing as well with a guitar. She was a bit unsure on the beginning but again, this was Natsu so once he was determined nothing could stop him.

"Now or never,"

His hand slid down to his pocket and took a small paper. It was a note of things written down by his nakama to remind things that he should say. They were not going to let him mess up this time. It's enough that the dragon slayer left her with misunderstanding. Even Natsu was ashamed to the point of burning himself; he swore to himself that this time he wouldn't run.

Suddenly his nostril realized something weird. He tried to clear his olfactory sense with fresh air but the result remained the same. It's too impossible!

He could smell Lucy's perfume scent but it was leading to outside of Magnolia. Now how's that possible considering the girl was too wobbly to walk even to her own kitchen? Why would a girl who just wanted to rest at home sprayed an exaggerating amount of perfume at her too? Then an unusual male scent...

Panicking, he ran straight to her house only to have his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the empty bedroom. A shattered glass which seemed to be a perfume bottle before was scattered on the floor. Beside it, a pepper spray rolled on the floor together with her keys and whip. On both glass and floor, there were blood drips which belong to the blonde mage and someone else.

Immediately he jumped out from the window.

,,,,,,

When Lucy woke up, the first thing she knew apart from ache and cold that enveloped her body was her limbs were cuffed to the bed frame. No matter how much she tried to shake it, they didn't budge at all thanks to the frame solid material. The girl cursed herself for her own idiocy when she tried to remember what happened. If only she managed to grab one of either pepper spray, keys or whip no way she would be in this situation.

The perfume wasn't that bad actually. Her dragon slayer friends had a very good nose and with the amount of fragrant liquid poured on her and her kidnapper, they could track the location down in no time. The only problem was she was assured those people were busy at festival.

Wendy with Romeo, Gajeel with Levy and Natsu...

It's hopeless.

The only thing she was thankful for was her bandaged wound. When the blonde mage realized she picked the wrong bottle, she smashed it to her kidnapper's head and tried to stab him. He was injured but her hand shared the same fate even though the cuts were smaller and less deadly.

Then what she remembered next, the world turned dark after a hit on her neck.

Damn it.

Her eyes scanned the room. From a look, this place was definitely a mansion of someone rich. From the cloth used for the bed sheet beneath her, it's definitely a very fine quality. The wall was also decorated with large painting and a gold adorned chandelier for its lighting. Now, what would this rich someone want from her? If before she was the daughter from the rich Heartphilia, this time she was nothing since her dad had also passed away, leaving nothing but birthday gifts for seven years she went missing.

Then she realized the door. It was carved with... dragons?

Just when her mind about to speculate, the door swung open revealing a very fine young man. He was tall and had spiky brown hair which made his hair like a brown version of Loke's. His figure was well-built even it was hidden beneath the black shirt he wore. Normally any girls would melt at the sight of a handsome young man like this, but the blonde wouldn't especially after she saw his hazel eyes.

It gleamed with nothing but obsession. It made her sick just by looking at them. Her sickness was long forgotten as fear rushed through her system. Suddenly she felt petrified and her limbs began to shake badly.

The young man approached her with composed steps and in front of her, he smiled slyly.

"Finally you're mine, Lucy Heartphilia."

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 4 for you.<p>

Read and review please! It will help me to improve the story too :)


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 5 is UP, LOL.

A bit of edit since after I reread my own story, well it deserve M rating even I don't portray anything too explicit. For those who are easily offended with something about rap* please do NOT read. I will recap it for you in the next chapter for all important parts expect the * scene.

Enjoy people, I'm hiding until my inspiration come out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Unexpected<p>

"What the fucking hell is going on here?"

Gray couldn't help but cursed as he, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Wendy went to check Lucy's house. Somehow the group had a bad feeling that made them uneasy. When they have arrived of course, the boy had been out of sight.

"Natsu must've run by himself to chase the culprit damn it!" Erza yelled, punching Lucy's bedroom wall. The poor wall directly crumbled under the armored fist, "Why didn't he come to us for help?"

"It's Lucy, of course he will waste no time." Levy stated matter-of-factly, "Just like Phantom Lord Incident."

"Let's go, I got the trail already." Gajeel grunted as his nose twitched, "If we don't get there fast enough, someone might get killed."

,,,,,,

"W-who are you?" Lucy said, trying to put a brave front but failing miserably with her stuttering speech. She tried to back away, but her efforts were vain.

"Oh my bad, I haven't introduced myself properly" the male bowed slightly in a noble manner, "My name is Nicholas Kruz, my lady and I'm deeply sorry for unpleasant event that happened to you due to my bodyguards…"

"Enough. I'm sick hearing your chivalrous attempt." Lucy snorted venomously, "What do you want?"

"Oh, want to get to the point so fast. I like that." he licked his lips. In a second, he darted to her and cupped the blonde's face with one hand, "I want you to be your mate, Lucy."

As his face closed the gap between them, Lucy couldn't help but did the first thing coming to her mind. She spat on his face and with limited movement, kicked his stomach while he was distracted. The girl wore a proud smile on her face upon the sight of the male holding his stomach. "Now that teaches you not to kiss a girl whenever you want, bastard!"

But it didn't last long.

He wiped the saliva from his face and glared angrily at the female. His fist soon collided with Lucy's cheeks which made her stumbled backward. A stinging pain erupted on her face and if she had a mirror, the ex-heiress was assured one side of her face was bruising. Her head began to throb and spin like Russian roulette from the impact.

"What a rude action while I'm trying to be polite to you!" she yelped as the black-haired young man pulled her blonde locks, "Do you think I'm just some spoiled rich kid? No, I'm also a mage and dragon slayer on top of that!"

Lucy froze on her place. What did she just hear?

"You are my fated mate and no way am I going to let you go!"

"Are you crazy?" the girl shouted, "What's with this whole mate thingy?"

"Every dragon slayer can only fall in love with one individual of their opposite sex." he let go of her hair, "Once we fall, there is no way to escape the feeling. Before that dirty Salamander claimed you, I have to do it first!"

"You know Na- Aaaah!"

Lucy jerked as the male brought a syringe and gave a quick shot to her arm. She struggled to move her limbs to fight but it was too late. The drug had started working and it began to stiffen her muscles. Slowly but sure, neither her hands nor her feet could move. Without any extra effort, he swiftly climbed to the king-sized bed and stood on all his four on top of her. The only thing that still showed her resistance was her brown orbs which widened as Nicholas ripped her clothes.

"Don't worry Lucy. Soon you will grow to love me... Soon after I mark you with my symbols..."

Her eyes had begun to glisten with tears before they overflowed to her cheeks. No, she didn't want her first time to be like this! Not with a maniac, no!

While he was throwing the rest of her ripped outer clothes, her eyes slowly closed. She was struggling with her voice as panic clouded his mind. Please, please... Come out!

Natsu...

.

.

Natsu...

.

.

"NATSU!"

"Your Natsu won't come and save you."

He smirked victoriously as his hands were placed on either side of her head. His trousers were undone and now his feet rest between both of her legs. Lucy began to shake as she mouthed 'no'. It couldn't be happening, it couldn't be...

Natsu wasn't going to save her now.

"It will hurt later." he chuckled darkly, "But now I will make you moan in pleasure."

"No..." Her face was filled with horror as she shrieked, "NOO!"

The ex-heiress tried again and again to move but her body didn't budge. Her mind went into state of chaos as he inched closer and closer. Tears flowed even uncontrollable as his hands and mouth travelled her body curves. She was disgusted and scared. Her mouth kept shouting for resistance but the young man didn't care. He just kept on his journey and satisfied himself.

When he suddenly stopped, Lucy nearly sighed in relief. But then her mind was hit with realization, this was the worst part of her nightmare!

As his body inched closer, she shut her eyes close. Her brain screamed for a name but he never came. He must be dancing with his rightful partner. Yes, that's maybe what's happening. Both of them swirled under the stars while she was raped by some maniac. No one would help her at this point.

Natsu, please come... Where are you?

Natsu..

.

.

.

Nat-

"Fire Dragon's Fist!"

* * *

><p>The chapter end... ENG ING ENG... Wait for the next okay?<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

No, just joking... Continue guys :P

* * *

><p>The scene rapidly changed in front of her upon the three words.<p>

The balcony door soon broke into chunks of wood and glass pieces while the male who just attempted to rape her was out of sight. On her ears, she could hear the metal sizzling together and wall crumbling on the background. Once the stellar spirit mage was free, her nakama took off his vest and scarf. Lucy couldn't help but being surprised as she caught a hint of pink when he wrapped both article of clothing around her naked body.

But well he's a healthy teenage boy since the start, so... It should be normal right?

What shocked Lucy the most was the fact Natsu pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around the girl. The blonde went silence for a while before continuing to sob. She was glad, so glad that the ex-heiress felt her heart could burst. If only she could move, her little hands might have been circled around him. His heat comforted her, eliminating all ache, cold and fear that resided in her.

"You idiot! W-where have you been? I c-couldn't move because of the damn drug he gave." she choked in tears. He patted her head gently, "And h-he touched me all over."

The dragon slayer swore his heart stopped a beat. Anger began to dance in his eyes and it got stronger by minutes. That man, he would... He swore he would...

"Then you come before he managed to... He almost..._ Almost_..."

"Shhh, Lucy..." his arm wrapped around her even more, "I'm here now. No bastard gonna lay their hands on you, I promise."

And it was all she need.

"Thank you... Natsu." she inhaled a deep breath, "Thank you for saving me again."

The pink-haired dragon slayer put his chin on her head and let his nakama poured out her heart. If that guy dared to do it to her, Natsu would make sure his enemy was black and crisp as he begged for death. To see her in such fear made his heart felt a pang of pain. Despite the fact he prevented the worst form happening, Lucy was still _tainted_ by him. If only he was a bit earlier…

"Get away from her, idiot."

From the rubbles, Nicholas got up with anger radiating from his feature. His now ripped trousers were already zipped back. The burn on his face only made him looked even horrifying rather than helpless. Water was circling around his feature as the young man shoved the debris from his body.

"Give her back to me!" Wave began to swirl around him as the brown-haired guy glared angrily, "You disturb our sacred ritual!"

Lucy scowled at the choice of adjective and so were the pink-haired boy. He eyed the young man in front of him furiously.

"Sacred my ass!" the fire dragon slayer growled, "No one's touching _my_ Lucy!"

* * *

><p>Now since the next is battle scene, I would appreciate if someone want to be my beta special for that chapter. I never make a scene before so a helping hand will be appreciated. PM me if you are interested!<p>

Now, let's vote for some Dragon Slayer move. Put it in the review together with brief explanation.

Example:

Water Slicer:

The caster raise his open palm to and drops of water appear around him. A large area spell that will slice anything in the air as they make their way to the opponent. Basic spell.

I'll pick the interesting one. Thanks for the help everyone! Read and review please!


End file.
